I Can See it in Your Eyes
by OncerRevolution
Summary: Meet Zeila, a girl Regina has chosen to slay the dragon below Storybrooke. Who has come to help her out? None other than Captain Killian Jones Himself. Find out just close these too get, and dive into their relationship as astounding secrets are revealed, and hearts broken.
1. Dragon

**So, this is a fan fiction for Once Upon A Time. I'm a huge fan of the show, and as you can tell, hopefully if you've read it, that this fic contains an OC. Dive into the story of Captain Hook and his new crime fighting team mate, Zeila. Is this woman who she says she is? **

**The OC is not mine, she belongs to a great friend of mine, Ava. This a collab based of a Role Play we did :)**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Dragon

A dark, hollow tunnel slides eerily before me. Deep and dangerous, I take a step forward to look inside. Bellows of drafted air whip me back, pushing me away from the darkness inside. I have the will to leave, but the need to vanquish the forsaken is too overwhelming to deny any longer. Orders have been given. Taking a deep breath, I step into the menacing chasm.

Clutching my sword in my palm, it's the only comfort that pushes me onward. My fingers twine restlessly around its golden handle, which lays in its scabbard, strapped to my side. I tap the handle, taking long but carefully quiet steps down through the tunnel. I was sent here to slay the beast, the dragon that taunts this town restlessly. I had heard it was once a woman, evil and dark, taking her true state as a merciless dragon. Hidden by the Queen, I was asked by none other than her majesty herself to finish the dragon off. Having been told where this beast takes rest, I was sent here to do what must be done.

Once I'm inside, I stay to the edges, looking hesitantly around. Cold and desolate, the chasm is unwelcoming at the least. I scan the rocky walls, seeing nothing but simple drips of water, which beat the ground in little patters of noise. I suppose I'm expecting a fowl-faced beast to come charging me, but nothing seems to be here. Not a slimmer of evidence proves that this cave is home to such a beast. Taking a deep breath, I step out into the emptiness.

Without warning, I hear a cascade of tumbling rocks, followed then by a heavy thud. It drives my nerves on edge, causing me to draw my sword as I pace hesitantly over to the object.

What I find shocks me. A man, shaken and weak, lays unconsciously before me. He is turned onto his stomach, his face hidden. Warily, I bend down, gently tapping his shoulder. When he doesn't answer, I worry. Clearing my throat, I begin to speak.

"Hey...are you alright?" I ask, worried that he won't reply. He suddenly gasps, sitting up and coughing. "Take it easy." I say.

"What happened?" He asks me, his dark, seafront accent ringing in my ears. He has a gentle, young face, ruggedly outlined by a raw cheek bone and subtle beard.

I gently comb back his wild hair, which has messily stuck to his forehead. "I saw you fall...from that cliff up there." I say, nodding towards the top. "From the top of the chasm."

He looks up, obviously surprised. His answer makes me smile. "Bloody hell."

I stand and help him up, taking his hand to pull him to his feet. "Are you alright? That was...quite a fall." I ask, looking warily at the slick cliff.

"I'm fine, love." He says, straightening his jacket.

Suddenly, I notice a hooked piece of metal protruding from his leather attire. I'm awestruck, but I pretend not to be. "That's good, then. Your going to have to be."

Turning away from him, I look around, my fingers still nervously wrapped around my swords's handle. I can feel the man behind me, his breath hitting my cheek. Hearing a crack, I instinctively draw my sword.

"Have anything to fight with?" I ask, gazing over my shoulder.

He slowly pulls back his jacket, revealing a sword that he draws skillfully, for a one handed man. "Don't worry about me, love." He repeats with his rugged accent.

"I won't." I reply snappily. "I don't even know you."

He comes close to me, his blue eyes penetrate into mine. "Yet." He breathes out, followed by a wink.

Rolling my eyes, I reply kidding. "Your one of those guys, aren't you?" I turn back around, looking into the darkness.

"And that, lass, depends on what you mean." He says, and I can practically hear the smirk on his face.

He's getting to me, my temper growing short. "Don't try to charm me, pirate. I hate pirates, and your no exception."

"That's funny, mate. I never mentioned I was a pirate." He says, blue eyes rocking over me.

"I can just tell. What, with your Hook? It's classic." I reply hotly.

"Anyways love, everyone loves a pirate." He smirks, quite cocky.

"I am not everyone!" I say, shoving my shoulder backwards to shoo him away.

He presses back, pushing me forward. "Oh, you most certainly aren't." His voices rolls like silk.

Annoyed, I elbow him in the ribs. "Let's see how far all that flirting gets you in the fight. I suppose you know about the beast?" I ask, looking playfully at him in pity.

Before he can answer, a sudden screech wails through the air, piercing my ears. I turn to see a horrific creature, not fully dragon, and most certainly inhuman. The pirate pushes in front of me.

"Let me handle this, lass."

I laugh. "I'm not a damsel in distress, pirate. I can handle it." I say, stepping in front of him.

"We will see about that, love." He smirks as he steps up beside me.

"Don't call me love." I say, not making eye contact with him. He's becoming a bigger threat than the beast herself.

He laughs, driving my nerves on edge. "You look like the bossy kind..." He steps up close to my face. "Love."

I turn round, practically spitting. "I just have that kind of face." I push him backwards. "Now, just stay behind me. Maybe that thing won't damage that pretty face of yours." I smirk.

The next thing I know, one hand is laid on my hip, and I'm being whipped backwards, until he is, again, in front of me. "Thanks for the concern, lass..." He breathes into my lips. "But I got this."

Growing tired of his antics, I take his only hand, twisting it around his back. "Touch me again, pirate, and you'll loose your other hand." I spit in his face, pulling his arm harder.

"How about if we get out of this alive, I get to do what I want?" He laughs, but I can see the pain in his eyes. He smirks, charming, but annoying.

I yank his arm harder, and he grunts in pain. "Keep talking like that, and I'm the only one who's getting out alive." I threaten, expecting him to finally lay off.

He winks one of his crystal blue eyes, throwing his arm out of mine and slinging me off. Suddenly, I feel a small peck on my cheek. It's daring, yet cold to the touch. My heart thumps for a moment, and I allow myself to welcome the kiss. I feel myself pulling away, but suddenly he's gone. When he backs away, he turns and walks toward the beast, sword up. "We'll see about that, love." He says. I'm so flustered and embarrassed I want to slap him, but I shake my head. I must focus on this beast.

I take a breath and charge forward, watching as the man in front of me swings wildly. His back is stiff, and his swings are off, as if he's hurting.

"Stay back, lass." He yells over his shoulder. The thing contorts forward, shaking the walls with a wail so pitched I have to hold my ears. "This beast is dangerous!" I hear him grunt under her screech.

I dive in, turning skillfully on my heels and slashing an ankle before jumping back to him. "Yea, I know."

I can see his eyes spark at my fighting skills, and I'm not surprised when he winks at me. He's impressed.

"So whats your name, love?" He asks as I jump forward again, taking a swing at the beast's hand.

"Zeila." I breathe out, jabbing at the beasts abdomen. "Now you can stop calling me love." I say jokingly, watching as he swings, barely missing her hideous face.

"Nice to meet you, Zeila." He says, handsome eyes capturing mine for a moment, before I look away hotly.

I take a jab at the fowl beast. "And I suppose I have to ask you what your name is too?" I ask, raising a brow at him.

The pirate smirks, eyes glistening. "If I get another a kiss, you get to know." He says before slicing a gaping wound in the leg of the monster.

"Not gonna happen, buddy." I answer him. Throwing my sword up, I run towards the beast fearlessly. Just before reaching her, a giant, disgusting hand flails aimlessly, knocking me through the air. It happens so fast, I have no time to react.

**Everything goes black.**

The world around me swirls, and I can here muffled yelling and a distinctive screech.

"Are you alright, lass?" I feel my head in defensive hands, tough but gentle.

Light flutters in, and I open my eyes to find myself in his arms. "What...what happened?" I ask, feeling queasy and stunned.

His rugged hand gently moves hair from my face, and his piercing eyes glow in the dim light around us. "Just rest a moment." He says. I feel him gently graze a palm over my forehead, and I'm suddenly award of a sharp, stinging pain.

Instinctively, I reach up to feel the gash on my head. I feel my fingers graze the top of his hand, and I pull away quickly.

"That's alright, love." He winks, laughing. I sit up, strong arms helping me balance myself. "It's not over yet." He warns. "Look."

Through the darkness, I can see a slithering life form shaking on the ground, somehow weakened. The pirate must have knocked it out.

I can feel warm liquid flow down my face, and the glow in the dark room begins to fade. I fight the dizziness away. "Let's end this, once and for all." I say, grabbing my sword from the ground and walking towards the reviving creature.

Once again, he steps in front of me. I feel him take the sword from my weakening hands. "Sit down, love. Your not able to help."

I forcefully take the sword back, yelling in his face. "I can handle it, and I need to help you with this!" I turn back towards the beast, but I'm too tired to fight the dizziness any longer. The world grows dark again, and I'm swaying back and forth in a last effort to keep my balance.

Suddenly, I feel comforting arms wrap around my waist, stabilizing me. "That's an order, mate." I can't argue as he sets me against a rock. I can barely make out his dark shape as he rips a piece of fabric from his shirt. Gently, he wraps the piece around my head, slowing the gaping wound. I want to push him away, but I allow him to help me.

"Are you sure you'll be alright, fighting by yourself?" I ask, my head pounding.

"Why, do you think I won't?" He says, turning to face the beast.

"I just don't want you to die out there." I tremble as I look over. The monster is beginning to shake, rising slowly but surely.

He turns to look back at me. "Well, if you really want to know my name, I guess I'll have to live, won't I?" He winks, his lips smirking into a self centered smile. He turns back and runs at the dragon, slicing her bloodied body quickly.

As I watch him, I wonder why I even care if he lives or not. Could it be that I really want to know his name? Or is it something else?

"Watch and learn, love." He says, leaping forward and stabbing the beast in the chest. It wails terribly, it's eyes gleaming in pain and pure hatred. The pirate twists his sword skillfully, and with one last shriek, she falls to the ground. She's dead.

I slowly stand, shakily making my way to him. Laying a hand on his shoulder, I complement him. "That was kinda of impressive." I admit as I glance from the body and back to him.

"Impressive enough for that kiss?" He smiles.

"Maybe some day." I laugh.

His lips bend into a frown. "Your bleeding through your bandage."

Bringing my hand up to feel the soaked fabric, I hold my fingers in front my face. Blood drips to the floor.

He clears his throat, ripping another shred from his shirt. "Here, let's wrap it again." He comes to me, trying to take the bandage off.

"Stop, your ruining your shirt." I shake my head. "Besides, it's only a bit of a headache." I lie. The pain is excruciating, but I don't allow it to show.

"I could always take the shirt off." He replies, a smug grin resting on his chapped lips.

I let out a small laugh, rolling my eyes. "Are you always like this?" I say, turning to exit the chasm. As I head for the tunnel, my sight goes dark and my head swims. I feel myself hit the floor once more, and then everything is lost.

I wake up to a consistent, annoying beep. My eyes flash open, bright light fuming in and making my head pound. I feel around blindly, until my eyes are adjusted enough to open comfortably. The pirate sits on the end of the bed I lay in. "What happened? Where am I?" I put my scraped hands to my forehead, feeling a new and proper bandage around my head. "How did I get here?" I say, confused and disoriented.

When I look into his eyes, it's almost as if they've changed. The blue seems brighter, friendlier, more welcoming.

"It's alright...I brought you to the hospital." He takes my hand. Its charming, but I almost pull away.

"You carried me all the way from the chasm?"

"Of course. I wasn't just going to let a lass lay dying." He smiles, scooting closer to me. "How's your head?"

I smile back. "The headache is gone." I squeeze his hand. "Thank you for doing that, you saved my life." I raise my voice, realizing he truly saved me. I could have easily died with the severity of my injury.

"I'm just glad your ok, love." He says, his voice deep. I can hear the relief in his tone, and it makes me smile.

"And I'm glad you didn't die out there, it was really brave to fight that monster alone."

"I know, I had no help at all." He winks, making me roll my eyes.

"Hey, it's not my fault someone made me sit out the rest of the fight." I playfully shove his shoulder, and he laughs. He looks to the floor, not making eye contact with me. Suddenly, he leans into me, and I feel a gentle kiss fall on my cheek.

"The names Hook. Captain, that is." He smirks.

I smile when he kisses me. "Nice to meet you, Captain." I raise an eyebrow at him. "Looks like you finally got that kiss then." I laugh, releasing his hand and rolling my fingers through my messy hair, causing it to fall in my face.

"You could have made it a little easier, Zeila." He smiles gently, sweetly brushing my hair back.

I feel strangely comforted by his gentle touch, and I let out a relived sigh. "Funny." I say. "I thought you were the type of guy who liked a challenge." I tease him, and he smirks his sea-kissed lips.

"I never said I wasn't." He leans over again, and I expect to find another kiss on my cheek. I'm ready to accept it, and I'm excited for it. But then something tackles my lips, and I can feel the heat in my cheeks and the saltiness on his lips. All at once I taste the ocean, the tang of brisk ocean winds, the shock of cool breezes from it's sun-warmed waves. I pull away, staring at him in surprise. He looks hurt, and it jabs my heart as I speak.

"Hook...I just met you today." I say, looking at him.

"I'm so sorry. You just look so much like..." He trails off, and I can hear the pain in his voice. Deep sorrow spills from his lips, and I feel bad about how I reacted to his kiss.

"I look like who?" I ask curiously, leaning towards him.

"No one." He clears his throat. "It's not important." He tries to smile, but I can tell it's fake.

I lay a hand on his back, pity pouring from my voice. "It obviously is important. Who is this person?"

He looks up at me, his blue eyes fluttering in remembrance. "It's funny, your names even sound alike. She...she was the only woman I ever loved. A man took her from me, killed her in cold blood. I watched her die..." He says, and I've never met so much sorrow in all my life. His shoulders shudder. "You just remind me of her." He smiles, his eyes meeting mine. "Hey, lay down." He lays a gentle hand on my shoulder, guiding me down.

I lay there, shocked. My heart burns with sorrow for him, and his lonely eyes. "I'm so sorry...I didn't know". I sit up, stroking his dark hair from his face. All of the sudden, i'm hugging him, and I can feel the loneliness spilling from each breath that he lets out.

"It's alright, love. I'm a pirate, I'll get over it." He says.

I keep my arms closed around him, but lean back to look into his eyes. "It doesn't sound like it. It sounds like you really loved her..." I smile gently at him. "I can't imagine what it was like to watch her die." I say, feeling the horrific words on my tongue. But this is a lie._ I do know what its like to watch someone die_. I shake the thought.

"You make me forget her." He says, and I can see so deeply into his eyes that I feel his soul. "I'm sorry. That was...rude." He says, looking at the floor shamefully.

I take a moment to lay my hand softly on his cheek. "It's alright Hook, you want to forget the pain of losing her. Trust me, I know what that feels like." I feel my heart pounding so loud I'm afraid he will hear it. "Just...if I do decide to be with you, can we take things slow?" My heart flutters when he looks up and our eyes meet, suddenly sharing a new understanding.

He smiles. "You'd want to be with me? With this old, bloody thing?" He says, lifting his hook into my lap. I trace my fingers over the silver, cold medal.

"This doesn't change who you are, your still a great person. You saved my life, Hook! At first, I thought you were just another heart breaker who would use me and never speak to me again..." I trail off, smiling at him. "But I was wrong."

He swallows, and his voice grows dark with regret. "I'm not a great person, Zeila. I've done..." He shifts his weight and shakes his head, sighing loudly. "I'm just glad you trust me."

The ways his eyes darkened, the way they dropped, sparks my attention. I'm suddenly nailed with thoughts of what he's done, why his eyes are so dark and regretful. I look at my lap, my voice growing small and flat. "I trust you..."

He senses my change in mood, and he frowns as my trust falls. I feel him gently lift my chin, looking at me in the eyes. "I'll tell you everything, in time. Then you can decide if I'm good or bad."

I smile weakly. "The past doesn't define you, _as long_ as you've changed. I don't even know what you did, so I can't judge you." I sigh. As I stare at him, his blue eyes cause me to wonder about everything he regrets.

What have those eyes **seen**? And what do they plan to do** next**?


	2. Gun

Chapter 2

Gun

Gentle seagull calls flow in the wind as I make my way towards the docks. I walk towards the ocean slowly, wrapping my shaw around me tightly as the cool breezes blow into my face. After waking up in the hospital earlier, my head swims, and I'm weak from my injuries the day before.

I can't get him out of my head. That captain, he saved me. But no matter how much I think of him, I can't keep his words from spilling into my thoughts. 'I'm not a great person, Zeila.' He told me. What could that mean?

As I pace slowly towards the docks, his ship comes into view. I run my hand over my back pocket, feeling the security that I can't help but want. _Focus, Zeila._ I think._ Your doing this for a reason, you can't let him get away_.

I can see him now, slowly wading back and forth across his deck. When I finally approach the ship, I walk onto the gangplank.

"They told me I'd find you here." I say softly.

He looks up and grins, blue eyes lighting up. "Well look who it is."

I take my shaw off, busily folding it as I look at my feet. "Yes, it's me. I just wanted to talk to you...after what happened yesterday."

His face grows flat, his eyes dimming, darkening sadly. " Are you here to tell me that you've decided you don't trust me? That I'm not worth it? Because if so, don't bother. It's been done before." His voice trails off, voice melancholy and hollow.

I can feel my heart pump, wanting to tell him I feel sorry for speaking like this. "Hook..." I look up into his eyes. "You saved me yesterday but...I'm sorry. I can't take a chance that I'm wrong about you." I say, my body shaking with nerves. _I can't take the chance of letting my feelings for you get in the way..._

He holds my eyes, staring at me with a gentle yet sorrowful gaze. He walks up to me, and I blink slowly as I take in his words. "You can't take a chance? Sorry love, I didn't know I was so conspicuous." He rests his arm over his sword, biting his bottom lip in disappointment.

I look down to avoid his saddened eyes, now growing frosty with anger. "Don't. You don't need your sword, I won't hurt you." I say, my fear of his unknown past taking over me.

He drops his shoulders, a hurt expression falling over his eyes. "You really think I'd hurt you, Zeila? Why am I so untrustworthy?"

I stare at his saddened, shrugging form, a voice in the back at my head screaming at me to stop what I've planned. How can this man be so horrible? Surely they had lied...no. They wouldn't have. "I talked to some people around town, when I was in hospital. I asked them about you..."

He stands, knees tight in agitation. I can see his eyes flicker, rather from pain or from spite I do not know. His fingers tug on his swords handle, and suddenly childhood memories flow back to me.

The docks welcomed our young feet, warming us as we explored what the shore had to offer us. I remember shells, piles of them, organized and sorted to our liking. All of the sudden, my sister screams, and all I see are filthy, evil men pulling her onto their ship. Pirates, everywhere, nasty and sea-salt coated. Their leader turns, a patched eye burning through my skin as I sit silently, too stunned to do elbows his jacket back, revealing a gleaming sword that his fingers wraith around proudly. The last thing I see of her is her waving brown hair being tossed into a hole on the ship. I watch as they take her away.

As these memories flood back, I can feel my cheeks grow hot as tears well into the back of my eyes. I calmly throw my shaw aside, laying my hands in the pockets of my jeans. Now my fingers tangle with it's handle, my muscles clamping it's slender barrel.

"Who are you to go around, judging me?" He says, his eyes dropping, hands swinging as he walks towards the railing. He stiffly leans over the ships side, starring into the blue crested water below. His shoulders stagger forward, lame with heart ache. I take quiet steps towards him, my hand slowly pulling the gun I have into my palms. My arms rattle restlessly, but he doesn't notice my anxiety.

" I've heard stories of what you've done...I can't...its too dangerous for me to be with you." I say, and I hear a whole different voice than what I'm used to. My voice rings clearly, but truth sizzles out of my words, hot with hostility.

The pirate turns, his blue eyes meeting mine. I wrestle the gun behind my back, fearful that he will hurt me. Although I know he won't, I can't get my sisters screams out of my head. "Too dangerous? So I suppose I'm more dangerous than Mallificent?" His voice rocks with suspicion, and I see him glance at my arm, wrapped around my back.

I let my eyes fall to the floor. I don't want to do this, I don't want to make myself change his fate. I can't look in his eyes, no matter if I wanted to. I'm scared that of I'll do, that I won't be able to avenge my sisters death. "You killed maleficent, remember? And you've tried to kill... " I trail off, feeling my heart tighten as I remember the hospital staffs words.

"Tried to kill who, love?" He comes closer, his voice quizzing me. I draw in a breath as I stare at his feet, stepping closer to mine. His closeness is menacing, sending shivers of anger and fear down my spine.

"No, forget I said anything." I say, almost pleading.

"I think I deserve to know, Zeila." He says, his voice sharpening with anger.

I shake my head, backing away from him. He follows, and I spit out my words. "No...I can't." Suddenly my sister's horrified face blankets my vision, and I step up to him, staring at his chin, not able to make eye contact. "Your a pirate! You shot Belle, you stabbed Gold, and your kind ruined my life!"

He takes a broken step back, and for a moment our eyes meet. Water pools in his lower lids, pulling my heart like strings on a puppet. "You have no idea what that crocodile did to me!" He paces in front of me, and my heart pounds as he looks into my eyes. Each time he passes, his eyes bore into mine, making my body shiver with the pain they posses. "He killed her! He took her from me..."

In the next moment I feel myself break in half, one half in control and one so broken she can't think. My heart shatters as my broken half lays dormant, and the other half draws my gun. I jump behind him, laying my hand under his chin, the gun pushing into his cheek.

"I'm sorry..." I say, tears slipping down my face. I can taste the sorrow in them, the sorrow I instantly take into heart when I look into his eyes. I cock the gun, pressing it into his skin. "But pirates killed my sister."

As tears stream down onto my face, I watch as he turns his head, his eyes melting into mine. "Do it, love." He closes his dimming eyes. "I can't have a broken heart any longer." I feel his body soften and lean into me, and he sighs out air.

I expected him to fight, to try to flee. I expected myself to chase him, all the while getting closer and closer to avenging my sister. I expected him to try to take my gun, or try and kill me. I never expected him to be willing to die.

"I..." I meet his eyes, now pools of a hopeless sea. I see currents of inescapable power flowing through those eyes, and when they blink ominously at me I let him go, pulling the gun to my side. "Killian...I can't do this." I say, and my tears fall on my hand. I turn and run, away from his ship, away from the docks. Tears blind my sight as I hear him call after me.

"Come back!" He bellows, and I can hear my heart pound as I envision my sister screaming those words. I feel my chest ache as I think that I let her down. I turn round, spinning and yelling at him.

"Don't! I don't ever want to see you again!" I scream, hearing my sisters calls around me. I've let her down. I've let another pirate get away.

He reaches a hand towards me, his eyes now black with solace. He opens his mouth and calls softly. "Lass..."

I turn back and start off again. I don't look back, only whisper to myself. "Goodbye, Killian."


	3. Sister of SIns

Chapter 3

Sister of Sins

In the morning I can't keep myself inside. The room I've been staying in is lovely, but the thought that Killian sits looking out into the ocean, angry for what I tried to do, hurts too much to stay put.

I slowly walk towards the pier, half hoping I'll see him there, golden silhouette against a red sky. I want to run to him, apologize for what I tried to do. Maybe if I told him...maybe if I told him everything they did, he'd understand.

Suddenly, I notice him. His leather covered form sadly turns his sails, pulling ropes and checking wooden rails. He looks up, and I stand shocked when he immediately meets my eyes. "Zeila!"

I look down, burying my gaze into the ground as I continue to walk. I feel a smile spread across my lips as I listen to how desperately his voice calls for me, the echoes pulling my heart.

"I thought you said you never wanted to see me again!" His voice stings the back of my neck, the words slicing through the cool air.

I turn and yell. "Maybe it's not that I don't want to be with you! Maybe I'm just scared!" And that's true. Im scared he'll really hurt me this time, after I tried to kill him. I'm scared of feeling two parts of me again, one who wants him and one who wants to kill him. I can't face him, I'm too embarrassed, too scared, too angry at myself. So I run.

I can hear him yelling at me. "I would never hurt you! I know you don't believe me, but it's true. The past is that past, love, I can't change it!"

I stop running, turning around to face him. He's far away, yet he feels too close. Too dangerous. "I need to know you've changed...I need you to prove it to me that you can!" I yell, my voice echoing over the gentle waves under our feet. I told him a lie. Yes, I do want him to prove he's different. But I just can't be close to him... I want to think about what I've done. I want to have time to hate myself for betraying my sister.

He takes a step towards me. His voice is soft, yet somehow I can clearly hear him. "Tell me how, I'll prove it to you." He says, his eyes showing he's determined.

I think back to what my mother told me about pirates. Clever. Mean. Evil. Horrible. As I stare at him, I try to find those things. I try to find the meanness, the evil, yet it isn't there. Can he really be the pirate those people in town talk about? No. I can't take a chance.

"Your a clever pirate...figure it out yourself." I say, dropping my eyes and walking back towards town.

I hear him whisper. " I'll do my best, love."

The next morning, I wake from a harsh and scattered sleep. Going to the diner, the air is cold and sharp, making my heart ache even more. I sit in a comfortable booth, sipping cocoa and thinking of how much I want to see that pirate. Would he really try to prove that he was different? And if he did, would I believe him?

I look subconsciously out of the window, the clouds gray, covering the warm sunlight that should be casted through the window. A bell rings, and I look up fast, pulled from my thoughts.

**Killian.**

He walks in, eyes dark, stance tight. He meets my gaze, his eyes fluttering, as if he's found what he's looking for.

My heart pounds, and it feels so loud i'm scared he will hear it. "Hook? What are you doing here?" I say, a little too much relief spilling from my voice. He took me serious.

"Zeila, could you come with me?" He asks, looking around anxiously, but his voice rings with excitement. I eye him, but lay my napkin on the table and stand, taking his out-stretched hand. I'm scared, but for some reason his gentle touch reassures me.

"Lead the way, captain." I say, a gentle smile covering my lips. I don't know why I trust him. Maybe it's his eyes. He looks at me, his shoulders dropping in relief. He looks almost surprised, as if he thought I'd deny his offer.

He leads me through the door, walking in a direction I've never been. As he speaks, he doesn't look back, just paces forward, strong and determined. "So you know how the crocodile and I rival?"

My chest tightens, and my stomach clamps with a sudden wave of nerves. "Yes...I've spoken to him and I'm quite aware." I say flatly, recalling Gold's words at the hospital. 'That man is a fool, dearie. Trust nothing he says, he's a dangerous pirate.' The words stagger in my ears, yet I shove them down.

He stops and slowly turns, facing me with sincere blue eyes. "Do you know about his son? How he's trying to get to him?" His strong hands close around mine and suddenly I know. I know he's trying. He's trying to change. "For so long I've wanted him to suffer, to not find his child..." His voice trails off, ringing softly with regret.

"You would do that?" I can feel my heart sputtering, my eyes almost watering as he smiles. "Your going to help your worst enemy be reunited with his son?"

He smiles gently, nodding. "I'm going to help him start lass. I can't go with him, I can guarantee he'd never let me go..." He continues to talk but leads me down the street, hand in mine, pulling me towards the Gold Pawn shop in town. When we get to the door, I smile, and he opens it for me to walk inside.

"Good afternoon." A man says, gray hair brushing against his ears as he pads out from behind his desk. A detailed cane taps the ground hauntingly, sending a chill through my spine. He smiles, gentle but secretive. "What can I help you with dearie?" His voice is mellow, rippling off the wooden floors up through the air. I smile gently, feeling Hook step in behind me.

"Hook." The man's expression drops, his cheeks falling flat against the bones if his face. "What brings you to the shop?" He stops, tapping the cane solidly on the ground as his dark eyes bore past mine and into Killian's.

I can feel Killian's weight shift on the boards below our feet, and I squeeze his hand reassuringly. I open my mouth, my voice confident. "Hello, Mr. Gold. Don't worry, Killain is here to tell you something." I smile.

Gold turns his head slowly, resting his cold eyes on my sight. He smiles slightly, and his hand wraps around the end of his cane. "So he brought along a puppet to do all the talking, did he. Ah, little lady, what did he tell you? Tell me, do you believe his stories?" His voice shatters my nerves, making my stomach twist.

Hook's hand drops from mine, and he ignores Gold's comment. It was meant for me anyways.

"Gold." He says, dropping my hand. "I have something to give you." Mr. Gold smirks softly, but his grin turns into a smothering glare.

"Give me? You mean after trying to kill me and Belle?"

I can't take another second of his menacingly look, so drop my eyes and look back and Killian's face. "He's sorry about that!" My lips blurt out, causing a questionable look to burn me in the back from Gold.

Hook looks back at me, his eyes rocking back and forth between mine, almost floating with sincerity. He smiles, talking to Gold but holding my sight. "Look, mate." He turns back and looks to Gold. " I'm not usually a pirate for giving in." He sighs deeply. "But I'm through with this fighting. We've both done wrong, and..." He meets my eyes once more, and I flick a smile. "I want to make that up."

Gold's coarse voice slices our sight, pulling Hook's attention back like he's got a hold of it with a rope. "And how do you plan to do that, dearie?"

Killian doesn't answer, he only reaches into his pocket as I answer Gold for him. "He's changed, Gold. He wants to make up for everything he's done." I smile because I know why, why he wants to change. For me.

"I think this will help you find your son." Killian says flatly, then holding his hand out to reveal an object in his palm.

Gold's face drops in wonder, his jaw opening and closing as he reaches or the object, examining it closely as he brings it close to his face. A golden compass, complete with a beaded chain that swings gently under Gold's examination.

"We're both going to help you get Bae. After all this time, you can finally be reunited with him." My heart skips a moment as I envy the man in front of me, how he has the opportunity to find his family. My sister is gone, never for me to be reunited with, never for me to see again.

Hook sighs. "I've had this, for a while. The compass allows you to find anything your looking for..." He licks his lip, glaring at Gold. "And as I'm sure your used to, it comes at a price."

Gold doesn't quite catch Hook's attitude, only looks up and stares quizzingly. "And what exactly is that price?" He looks at the compass in his hand, taking it in his own hand and examining it closely.

"The price?" Killian glances back at me and swallows. "Is ashes. Ashes of something belonging to the person. Like that," he points to a wad of fabric laying over the counter. "Burning a piece of it and putting it into the compass."

Gold smiles, nodding. "Of course."

"I don't know if it will help or not," Killian says, putting an arm around my waste. "But I hope it helps out our battles behind us."

"We hope you find him." I say, half smiling. There's a wad in my throat, and I can't quite look into Gold's eyes. I push away the image of my sister, burying the pain into my gut. I didn't lie, I really do hope Gold finds his son. But as of now I'm more focused on Killian, and how hard that must of been for him. I feel a roll of nerves spin in my stomach, happiness, surprise. I smile at him as he looks in my eyes, nodding.

"Lets go, Love."

Padding out the door, he turns to me, looking at the ground. "I know it doesn't...I can't...I mean that's the only thing..." He trails off.

I can't help but giggle at his lack of words. "You don't think that was enough to prove to me, do you?" I ask, already knowing the answer. He looks up a bit, embarrassment pooling in his eyes.

"I was hoping it would be."

When I don't say anything, he looks up, and our eyes meet. For the very first time, I see him. I see his need, his longing. Although I don't understand it, I feel an urge to touch him, to feel him. And I do.

I meet his lips, cold but soft. I pull back, slightly surprised I allowed myself to do to so.

He looks back at me, a slight smirk on his lips. "That's more like it, love." His voice rings with its normal pirate slang, rugged and sharp.

I take his hand in mine, and we walk back towards the docks, padding slowly. His hand wraps perfectly around mine, and I can't help but notice how our palms sink together, fitting exactly as they should.

We walk onto his ship, and I sit quietly. I can't forget Gold's surprise, the look of hope that sparked the moment he realized he may find his son. I want to feel that. I want to know that hope, to have it resting on my heart and burst into years of joy when I find my sister. But I won't. She's long dead.

Somehow, Killian knows what i'm thinking. "Would you like to tell me about your sister?"

I look up sadly, meeting his eyes gently. "My sister..."

He walks over next to me, and his fingers push a strand of hair behind my ear. "It's alright, lass, if you don't."

I swallow. "No, it's alright. It's just...she was my best friend, we would do everything together." I smile as I remember her little face. "We always loved to play in the port. I remember shells, piles of them. We'd sort them out, putting then where they belonged." I sigh, my voice thickening with sadness. "That day, there was a ship docked there. Pirates." I look into his eyes, and he nods, beginning to understand. "She had this idea. I told her she shouldn't, reminded her what our mother always said, to stay away from pirates."

He nods, laying a hand on mine and nodding. "What happened?"

"She wanted to bored ship, but I told her I wasn't going to go. Being her stubborn self," I laugh a little bit. "She went anyways. She kept calling to me, telling me about this big shell she wanted to steal, for our mother. I went to edge of the ship, and she went to hand it to me, but it fell and shattered." Tears fill my eyes and slowly wade down my cheek. He pulls me close to him, and I feel myself lay my head on his shoulder. "Three pirates came from below the deck, and I...I ran. They grabbed her and dragged her below the deck. The last thing I saw was them pulling away from the dock, our pile of shells falling off into the water." When I finish, my lips are dry and my voice is thick and hoarse. I clear my throat as I finish, and quickly wipe the tears away.

"That's enough." He leans into me and softly pecks my forehead, then rests his own against mine. He stands, pulling off his leather coat and laying it over my shoulders. It hangs loose, but I can feel it's warm leather inside, almost as if it's his own arms around me.

"They killed her." I manage to say as he sits again and closes his eyes slowly.

"I can't imagine what that was like, Zeila. I'm so sorry." He sighs. I can tell he's lying, because I know hes' seen someone he loves die. "Not all pirates are like that...I hope you know that." He leans back, now laying flat out over the wooden chest. I follow him, my head resting in the crook of his shoulder.

"I know your not like that, you've proven to me that your a good person but...she was so young...we were just children..." My cheeks burn, still wet from my tears as the cold wind scratches them. I burry my head deeper in his arm.

He sits up on his elbow, turning to face me, my face stinging again. "What was her name, lass?"

I let out a bit of a laugh as I answer. "Our mother wanted us to have similar sounding names, my sister got the prettier one ." I smile. "Her name was Milah."

The look of shock in his eyes makes me sit up, and I look quizzingly at him. His eyes bug out at me, and his mouth moves but no sound escapes.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

He shake his head, raising an eyebrow as he meet my gaze. "My...the woman I loved a long time ago, the one who died...her name was Milah." When I hear this, I shake my head in denial.

My eyes widen in surprise, and sit back again. "How strange...I didn't know anyone else had that name." I sit back up fast. "No...that's impossible. My mother made up that name." I grab his hands. "Killian...you loved my sister? She was alive?" My chest is pounding, the thought that my sister wasn't killed by those pirates so long ago making me shake violently.

"No...lass, I thought your sister died?" He lets go of my hands and stands up.

My eyes well up again. "I thought...all this time I thought they had killed her. But I was wrong..." The hope in my heart grows stronger every second I think about it. "When they took her...I ran, like I told you. I had always assumed they killed her...but now..." Millions of thoughts consume my head. How could this be? Had my whole life after her kidnapping been a lie?

Killian paces back and forth on front of me. I see him reach into his pocket, and his hand clasps around something. "This is the only picture I have of her." He slowly opens his hand, and I take it immediately. "I know she's an adult but..."

The very moment my eyes fall upon the dark picture, I know it's her. I know it's my sister, and the well of excitement and sorrow and loss that heaves at my stomach is so over whelming I can't speak. Her brown hair curls down her back, a few strands rolling lazily over her shoulder. Her ears are pierced, and lines of gentle age wrap her lips, but it's her. The shape of her young face is something I could never forget.

"Milah..." Tears fall onto the deck, and I trace her face lines with my fingers. "I'm so sorry...I miss you so much." I whisper to the picture, wishing she could hear me.

Killian's hand softly grips my shoulder. "So it's her then? That's your sister? No wonder you remind me of her, lass." He smiles lightly.

I return his smile, tears rolling off my cheeks. "Yes...my sister. Milah."

He pulls me into his arms. "Then I'm happy to tell you she was one of the most amazing women to ever walk this ship." He smiles, then his eyes spark. "She has a son, Zeila."

I'm barely over the fact that my sister had been alive, and when he tells me this I almost fall backwards. "She has a son?" I eagerly look in his eyes.

"Yes, but he doesn't live here, lass. He lives outside, in the normal world. Gold is his father..."

I nod, smiling slightly. "It all makes sense now...Gold told me you stole his love away from him, when I was in the hospital." I say, not even thinking about what that meant to him.

I can hear him swallow. "I...I didn't mean to take her away from her son! She was married to that coward..." He looks at me and huffs out. "To Gold, I mean. She came running to me..." He doesn't meet my eyes, but suddenly I feel myself kissing him. I feel our lips meet, and I feel a warm glow begin to bubble in my stomach. He kisses back, and when I open my eyes, I'm met with a gentle smile.

"Killian, don't worry. I know you didn't steal her, I'm glad she came to you...I'm glad she was able to grow up and live a life, find love, find happiness, have a child..." I laugh a bit at the thought. But I'm still plagued with a question. "But tell me this...did she ever get to see the world? She always loved adventure..."

He looks up at the sky, pulling me to his chest. He rests his head on my own, his voice vibrating his chest, making me feel his own heart beat, pounding softly.

"Oh yes, lass. We went all over the seas, sailing endlessly." He kisses my forehead. "I promise I gave my all in her favor."

I look up at the stars with him, wrapping my arms around his waist. "Thank you...for giving her the world." I say, my head falling into the crease of his arm.

She gave me the world as well." I can hear the smile on his lips. I don't feel jealousy or envy, only a weight of relief continuously lifting off my shoulders. She had lived. She had loved.

I gaze up at the stars, and I see a small twinkle flicker. "Maybe she's looking down at us." I whisper. If he heard me, he didn't answer, just picks me up in strong arms, carrying me. I snuggle close to him, and soon I find myself tucked warming in his arms, sleep wrapping me up in a blanket of comfort.


End file.
